Even On Holidays You Can Get Hurt
by Hubert24601
Summary: Awesome, oneshot, fluff story. Doomsday does not happen. Rated T for innuendo and implicated violence. 10Rose


Even On Holidays You Can Get Hurt

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Rose were walking down a street in London one day, companionably holding hands. They were both taking a holiday, and the Doctor was feeling _slightly_ possessive that night. They stopped at a pub on their way back to their home and decided that drinks would be a suitable way to end the evening. Everything was going great; Rose was chatting softly to the bar tender as the Doctor ordered their drinks – until it happened.

Throughout the evening Rose had gotten the feeling of being watched. However, whenever she glanced around she found no eyes in her direction. It was a feeling she couldn't shake, no matter how many times the Doctor took her hand in his, no matter how many times he gave her these little hugs. Finally the Doctor seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Rose?" he whispered, genuine concern on his face. Rose turned to him absently, jittery and nervous.

"Hmm?"

"Want to dance?"

Rose smiled at him, unknowingly making his hearts jump and speed up. "Sure."

The Doctor grinned back, unknowingly making _her_ heart jump and speed up as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Ten minutes later Rose was still nervous. The Doctor noticed this as well and turned her head to face him. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked mildly, a light smile on his face as he looked into her eyes.

"Something's wrong?" Rose asked, startled into reality.

The Doctor frowned. "You've been staring around the room like a Cyberman is expected to just jump out at you." He gave her a gentle squeeze from where his hands were around her waist.

Rose sighed and leaned against the Doctor. "Sorry," she muttered.

The Doctor wiped at the lone tear that had escaped her eyes. "Rose…"

"What, you want to solve my tears?" Rose asked, laughing bitterly – so much more than she had intended. She was tired, nervous, and moving a simple step felt like climbing Mount Everest to her – a fact she found discouraging.

The Doctor seemed hurt, and didn't respond for a moment. "No, I just want to remove the reason for them," he replied softly.

Rose caught her breath as he gazed down on her tenderly. She gave him a little hug, apologetic in its own way. 'Sorry' was getting so old.

"So." The Doctor took a deep breath. "You gonna tell me now?"

Rose leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, much to the Doctor's pleasure and surprise. He stilled, letting her soft breath wash over his skin. "Someone's watching me."

The Doctor sighed, wrapped his arms gently around her and anchored her to him. She slipped both arms around him and moved with him slowly, swaying to the music. "Gosh, sorry."

"Not your fault."

They swayed slowly in time to the music, exhaustion rolling off both of them in one heady emotion. Rose took a deep breath, then raised her lips to the Doctor's as he instinctively lowered his head.

The kiss was powerful and strong, deep and intense. "That was… nice," Rose said as her lips finally left his reluctantly, both wanting more.

"I'll say," replied the Doctor huskily as he bent his head again. Rose did not hesitate this time.

"Wanna get out of here?" she whispered in his ear, her breath and hair tickling it and making him shiver.

"I thought you'd never ask," growled the Doctor with possession. He wrapped his arm firmly around the small of her back and lead her to the door. As he open the door for her, he got the odd feeling of being watched. Something he didn't like. "Rose," he hissed, "Go to the TARDIS as fast as you can – I'll meet you there."

Rose nodded and started in the opposite direction. The Doctor had no worries about her, as long as the man didn't have an accomplice… he shuddered, thinking about the implications as he started out the door. Suddenly someone caught his arm and twisted it behind him, forcing him against the wall. A knife blade flashed in the night as it came up to the Doctor's neck.

"You shouldn't…"

"Shut up." The youth snapped, grabbing the Doctor's other hand. "Where did that gorgeous blonde go?" he hissed in the Doctor's ear. "Show and tell, or so help me I'll cut your throat." He chuckled dryly, his voice grating like nails against a chalkboard.

The Doctor's face flushed with anger. "Now _that_ is something you _really_ shouldn't do." He whirled around, catching the youth by surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor stumbled into the kitchen of the TARDIS half an hour later, and though he was weary with exhaustion his eyes glowed with pride. Rose shot up from her seat. "Doctor… what… happened?" she asked concerned, coming nearer to examine him.

The Doctor was covered head to toe with bruises. Though eventually the Doctor had outlasted the youth in strength, the guy had given as good as he had received. He had received a black eye that was slowly turning purple, a broken wrist, a few sore ribs, a gash in the forehead, two slashes on his left cheek and a broken foot. It was even an effort to speak, but he managed. "Some… stalker… you… pulled… knife…" The words he had chosen _weren't_ exactly the best ones.

"What? Someone was stalking me and you pulled a knife out at them?" Rose asked, bemused and slightly confused at the same time.

"N…o."

Rose smiled anyway and gave him a careful hug, aware of his bruises, then she gave him a gentle kiss that he wanted to deepen and enjoy, but his energy was almost entirely spent.

"Doctor, you need medical help."

He flashed her a crooked grin and Rose realized that three of his teeth were missing. "You should see the other guy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WOOOH! I LOVED this idea – so I thought you might too! Now, I realize that half of this stuff is probably going into CAD, but it's gonna be DIFFERENT. DEFINITELY.


End file.
